Shooting star
by xKc
Summary: Barry was being reckless and after he almost gets killed, him and Caitlin don't exactly see eye to eye. Snowbarry one-shot 3/6


The meta alarm went off and Barry flashed into the cortex, Caitlin and Cisco were already trying to find the source of said alarm.

"A meta with... super strength, oh boy that's is gonna be fun, escaped from iron heights." Cisco said worried.

"On it." Barry said as he flashed into his suit before stopping to kiss Caitlin.

"Be careful alright? If you need backup we'll be there." She said and he nodded before flashing off.

A few minutes later Barry was fighting the meta and back at the lab Caitlin and Cisco were listening in.

They could hear the sounds of Barry moving at super speed and punching, lots and lots of punching, followed up by the sound of bones breaking and a loud scream, it was Barry's.

Caitlin could see his vitals going crazy. "Barry? Barry are you okay?" She yelled into the coms.

Nothing could be heard from Barry's end and she got worried. "Cisco, we're going."

He was about to open a breach when Barry flashed into the hallway and immediately dropped unconscious.

* * *

A few hours laters he woke up in Caitlin's lab on one of the beds.

Immediately he could see that Caitlin wasn't happy, she always hated it when he did this. "Cait, I'm sorry"

"Why didn't you call for backup, you could have died." She said angrily.

"But I got him in the end and I am fine, thanks to you." He tried taking her hand but she pulled back.

"I've already lost the man I loved once before and I am not going to go through it again, you need to stop taking risks like this." She was trying her best not to break out in tears but a few still make their way down her cheeks.

"Cait, I..." He tried to explain why he was being so reckless and distracted the past few days but was abruptly cut off by her.

"Leave it Barry, maybe this thing between us wasn't a good idea, you'll only get yourself killed." She pretty much yelled at him before storming out the room.

Barry just stood there in silence, he was looking at where she had been standing moments before, the look on his face saying more then a thousand words. He couldn't believe what she just said.

Cisco who had witnessed all of that from the corner of the room moved over and put his hand on Barry's shoulder. "Look man, she is just angry with you. Give a her a few hours and she will be okay."

However Barry didn't react, he knew that she meant what she said. Without saying a word he flashed off.

Like Cisco predicted a few hours later Caitlin came back.

"Where is Barry?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't know, I though he went to try and find you." He said looking confused.

She shook her head. "I've tried calling him but he won't answer. Did he say anything before he left?"

"Well after what you said he stood here for a while, he looked pretty shocked, and then he flashed off." Cisco explained. "To where? I don't know."

She sat down and started crying. "I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just afraid to lose him, Cisco. And now he probably hates me."

He sat down next to her and hugged her. "Then tell him." He said.

"How?" She said sobbing. "He won't even answer my calls and I've looked everywhere, I can't find him."

That is when Cisco started typing a few search parameters into the computer and located Barry's phone.

"He's in... Coast city?" Cisco said surprised.

Caitlin gave him a pleading look and he simply nodded and opened a breach.

She popped out on the other end and what she saw broke her heart.

Barry was sitting on the beach, staring at the sunset, tears in his eyes. He looked like his entire world just ended.

"Barry?" She asked as she moved closer but he didn't react. As she moved closer however she could see that something was laying in the sand a few feet in front of him.

She went to pick it up and noticed it was a ring. She stared at it in shock for a few seconds. "_Was he going to propose?_" She thought.

And that is when Barry spoke up. "I was meaning to ask you, right here." He gave her a faint smile.

"I was going to ask you to come on a picnic so we could watch the sunset and then I was going to..." As he thought back to what she said he went silent.

She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. "Barry, I am sorry for what I said before. I was just so afraid that I could lose you and I..."

She broke out in tears and hugged him, he was a little surprised but he hugged back. "I love you." She whispered quietly.

They sat there, wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like hours.

After a while Barry pulled away and took the little box and opened it, again revealing the beautiful diamond ring. "I know this isn't how I imagined it going, with the sunset and all, but..."

He got on one knee. "I love you, Caitlin Snow. And I want to spend the rest of my days with with you. Will you marry me?"

She was completely lost for words, she couldn't even say a simple 'yes'. So she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"So that's a _yes_ I presume." He said grinning as he slid the ring onto her finger.

They decided to stay for a little while longer and enjoy the beautiful night skies.

"It's beautiful." She said staring up at the stars.

"Yes it is Dr. Snow." He said but instead of looking at the sky he was looking at her. With the stars reflecting in her eyes and the moonlight shining down upon her she looked like an angel sent from heaven.

She blushed as she noticed he wasn't talking about the stars.

They sat there for pretty much the rest of the night, cuddling and watching the occasional shooting star pass by.

* * *

**3 down, 3 more to goooo! :D **

**I hope you liked reading this one as much as i liked writing it, took me a while until i was happy with it but i think it's turned out pretty well... i hope. XD**


End file.
